One Happy Bunny Lady
Outside our apartment, it´s raining and chillingly cold But I´m not feeling it here when I´m in bed with my beloved With only a single lamp lighting the bedroom While I´m resting in a place most safe and warm Held by Nick underneath my blanket and only in my lingerie You stroke and kiss me, saying how you find me delectable Whenever you show affection like that to me, I feel like I´ve entered heaven It´s never wrong for us to embrace our love and devotion To my ears, your loving and encouraging words are like a beautiful melody Two fish out of water finally have a place in the world and together in harmony Our friendship eventually brought out in us the same feelings for each other so longing You can tell me all of your secrets, there´s no need for hiding anything Petting me, I see you looking into my soul with your emerald green eyes In them, I can see the same spark that has been growing ever since our first adventures Who would´ve guessed a fox would turn out to be a bunny´s Prince Charming Or that their love would evolve into something that would be everlasting There´s no need for me to be afraid whenever you hold me and wipe away my tears I´ll walk together with you through the highest mountains and stormiest waters We won´t give up or fall in the face of any hate or prejudice I love you Nick with all my heart, for you complete me My heart flutters as you place your paws around my head and narrow waist Touching your face softly as you taste me and nuzzle me with your snout Trustworthy, handsome, warm, loyal kind and brave As my lover, you possess every trait that I find attractive I´ll even make an exception with you and let you call me cute So going to look forward to the day when I become your wife I would never be happy with anybody else It warms my heart just enough to have you hold me and see your sly smile I may be a cop that´s tough as nails, but even I can´t resist your charms Feels rewarding that we´re both able to embrace our romantic desires To my ear, I can hear you whisper the sweetest things You give my twitching nose a couple of playful boops I feel like the luckiest girl in the world when we cuddle passionately When I receive flowers from you or when you hug me every day Lying next to me in bed, you tease me a bit with your fluffy tail Letting me wrap it around my neck like a warm shawl You also touch my tiny tail gently as you see it wiggle And even kiss me on the belly button, which makes me blush and giggle I love you for who you are, no need to pretend to be what you are not In my life, showing our feelings for each other was easily my happiest moment For a moment, you take me from the bed and lift me up Letting us to engage in a kiss so sensual and deep Days and years may change But there will not come an end to this love during this lifetime With hugs and kisses like this, I could stay here in bed with you all day Nick, you´ve earned yourself one happy bunny lady. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV